The Better Musician
by Nature9000
Summary: Andre and his win have decided to challenge each other to see who the better musician is, deciding to appear on a webshow and find out what the fans of that show believe. His friends are more than eager to support him and see who is the better musician.


The Best Musician

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and I don't own iCarly

A/N: This is an idea, and sort of a 'handoff' for me. I want to see what it's like in this pool. I've been itching to do this idea also, since it's been bugging the hell out of me. Anyway, enjoy this.

-A POSSIBLE HANDOFF-

Andre stood with his friends outside his locker, he was busy playing the clarinet. Tori was cheering him on while Beck and Jade were watching calmly, not really getting as outwardly excited as Tori, but still cheering him on inside. Robbie and his puppet sat on the sidelines with Cat, watching him play.

He was practicing for a competition that he was going to have with his twin, who was coming to visit. They got into a debate to see who people would like better. The guy was also bringing a few friends of his, they ran a popular webshow, perhaps their fans could say who was a better musician.

"I think you're totally going to win, Andre," Tori said with a smile. Andre nodded and pulled his clarinet away. They were going to try various instruments out on the show.

"I'm hoping to, but it's just a friendly debate between two twins. But you know I've got this one by far." He chuckled and continued to play his instrument, feeling rather proud of himself. His favorite by far was the piano, same as his brother. That was going to be the final instrument they tried. "He says the iCarly gang is awesome."

"Eh, I don't know," Jade said with a shrug. She actually wasn't sure if she liked it that much or not. Hell, she could always teach that Sam Puckett a thing or two. "I think Sam is just too raw in her tricks, she isn't subtle enough." Beck lifted his eyes up and chuckled, Jade was about as 'subtle' as they come. She might have been mean-spirited, but she had a great heart. That was one thing he loved about her. "Anyway Andre, you're going to win, I know it!" Andre pulled back and grinned, they hadn't seen anything yet.

"Just wait until you guys meet my brother. Harper is awesome! I think he's better, he thinks I'm better, it's just so damn conflicting." Jade snapped her fingers in though and looked at Andre curiously.

"Harper? Wasn't he that guy who that whack director made into the dinosaur costume?"

"Heh, he hated it." Beck lifted his eyebrows and the others looked around nervously, they could understand why anyone would hate dressing up in something like that. "Anyway, the contest is in a week. iCarly's coming here, so we're going to be in the auditorium, are you guys going to be there?"

"I'll be in the front row," Tori commented with a quick nod. She always loved cheering him on, he was her closest friend and perhaps, she would never admit, something more. Robbie shifted slightly and glanced at Rex.

"I have something coming up, but I'll try and be there," Robbie responded quickly. Rex's head turned to him, then back to the group. Cat looked at him and smiled sadly. She really did like him, but she thought it was always weird how he carried the puppet around everywhere he went. He never seemed to tire of it, though. She shrugged and looked back at Andre with a smile as bright as her hair.

"I'll definitely be there!" Cat said excitedly. Andre smiled at her and looked over to Beck and Jade. He knew they had a date around the same time, so it was okay if they were able to show up or not. They understood he was a bit worried about their showing up or not, but he needn't worry about a thing.

"We'll be there," Beck answered while Jade nodded her agreement. They had nothing holding them back. It seemed everybody would be there, except for maybe Trina. Tori would have to ask her later. If Trina could make it, it would be awesome. "Don't worry Andre, we're behind you one hundred percent."

"Thanks you guys. This is going to be great!" The bell rang and the group began heading for their classes, each eagerly anticipating the competition coming up.

A week passed by, and the day had finally arrived. The iCarly group was at their school, waiting for them in the auditorium with Harper. Andre was on the stage, trying his hardest not to sweat. He was normally very calm under pressure, but in truth, it was his brother that was always in the spotlight and in front of the camera. "Don't be so nervous, bro," Harper said as he placed his arm around Andre's shoulders.

"I'm not nervous about the competition…" He looked to the doors and frowned, he was more nervous about his friends being here. It wasn't long before they began to walk into the auditorium, everybody was there, including even Trina. She'd found some spare time to come and support Andre.

"Well it looks like your friends are here," Carly Shay said while walking over to him. She smiled as Trina looked up at her. She'd never seen iCarly in person before and wasn't really sure how the people would be. Carly smiled at her and waved. "Hey, I'm Carly Shay, you know who I am right?"

"Yeah, I'm Tori Vega. It's good to meet you in person." Jade crossed her arms and shrugged, she didn't see anything interesting about meeting them. They were just teenagers like them who had a webshow, they weren't all that different from them as far as talent was concerned.

"You know they're not that different from us, right?" Jade asked as she walked over. "They have talent too, I'm just surprised they don't come to this school." Carly looked over and nodded her head, she wouldn't mind actually coming here instead of Ridgeway. Sam walked over and stared at Jade. Jade looked over and tilted her head. "Hey, it's iCarly's resident toughie…"

"Yeah, what of it?" Sam asked with a smirk. She could see a bit of herself in Jade, which she thought was awesome. Perhaps they could have some fun pranking people. "You into pranks?"

"No, pranks bore me, I find them childish. I just like getting people into trouble sometimes." She smirked and eyed Tori, who merely rolled her eyes, remembering the eye incident a while back. Beck closed his eyes and placed his hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Let's not bring up old memories, Jade," Beck commented. Jade smiled innocently and stepped beside him.

"Whatever you say." Freddie looked over and shook his head, it was yet another girl that Sam could bond with. As long as it didn't mean them teaming up against him, he was happy. He finished setting his camera up and looked at Harper and Andre, who were tuning their instruments. All together, they had a Piano, Clarinet, Flute, Trombone, and finally a guitar.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Freddie asked. Harper and Andre nodded as the others all took their seats. Soon, iCarly was underway and the instruments were all set up. "In three, two, one…"

"I'm Carly!"

"And I'm Sam!" The group watched as the two girls bounced around for the camera, seeming so happy and carefree. They had a lot of life in them, and perhaps a lot of story behind the scenes that no one knew about. Just like them, this little group had a bunch of stories just waiting to be heard, just waiting to be fleshed out. The girls introduced Harper and Andre, and the twins began with the trombone.

The song for the trombone was a very beautiful jazz piece, and both played very well together. It was hard for the fans to decide which was better, but as far as they were concerned, Andre played it just a tad better. The next, they did the Mario Bros theme song on the clarinets. It was another tough decision, but Harper missed less notes than Andre did, so he won. Then they performed a brilliant piece on the flutes, this was individual. The fans found Andre more soothing and calming than Harper's, thus they liked him better. Finally, on the guitar, it was unanimous, Harper won. Andre acknowledged that he never cared much for the guitar as a whole.

"Good one, bro," Andre said as he and Harper shared a high five. Harper smiled at him and leaned back slightly.

"You're doing pretty good yourself, man."

"Thanks." Freddie checked the reviews and chuckled while looking back at them, both were fairly tied up as it was. "Hey Freddie, how does it look over there?"

"I guess we'll find out which of you the fans like better after the piano." Andre and Harper nodded, then walked to their pianos, each had a piece ready for them. "Andre, who do you want to go first?"

"I'll let Harper go." Harper smiled and started to play his piece.

"Mine is the Concerto by Mozart," Harper informed while playing feverishly. Everybody cheered throughout the song, it was amazing. When he was done, he stood up and smiled at his brother. "Good luck man."

"Thanks. I'm doing a piece that I like to call _Ocean_." Andre stretched his arms out and began playing a _very_ relaxing song. Everybody there could close their eyes and picture waves hitting the beach shore, they could find themselves there as the music played, just imagining themselves dipping their feet into the cool waves while laying back. God it was beautiful. After nearly eight minutes that seemed too soon, the music ended and Andre stood up. "How did I do?" All of his friends stood up and began applauding, they loved every minute of it. He smiled at them as Freddie looked to the reviews.

"I don't know, it seems the fans just can't decide," Freddie said with a smile. Harper and Andre were equally good, who knew. "I guess you both are just as good as the other, then." Andre and Harper cheered and shared yet another high five, they were thrilled at that. "Congratulations."

"I thought that last piece was beautiful," Beck said with a smile. Jade nodded and wrapped her arm around his arm. She actually had fantasized about laying on the beach with him and maybe their children playing in the waves nearby. It was a perfect picture painted by Andre's music.

To his friends, Andre was the best by far, and maybe that was the truth, but the fans had spoken. Andre and Harper were equal. However as far as the two brothers were concerned, Andre thought Harper was better for showbiz while Harper thought Andre was the better musician.

"As for iCarly," Sam said with a smile in the camera, after everything had been said and done. "We're signing off! Before we turn off completely, please enjoy this performance by Andre and his friends!" Andre grinned as his friends all quickly piled onto the stage and started grabbing instruments. Tori, Cat, and Jade grabbed microphones while Beck grabbed a guitar, Robbie found the drums and Andre moved to the keyboard. As for Trina, she decided to just sit and watch. Sam, Carly, and Freddie, all sat back and enjoyed the performance. It was good seeing the group cast into the spotlight.

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this. I always wanted to do something about the possible relation of the fact that Harper and Andre were the same actor and had the same interest. Again, hope you enjoyed this! I'm a bit nervous about the reception, so leave a review if you will. It might make me jump up and dance like a monkey. Haha, not a chance :P. Peace!


End file.
